Dogdaisypoodle
YYYYYAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!!!!! 1280 960 q80.jpg For Snapdragon75 THANKS!!! 800 600 q50.jpg Screen shot 2013-04-29 at 4.31.08 PM.png Snowflake and Daisy.jpg Screen shot 2013-04-27 at 2.38.17 PM.png Whitney ref sheet 2013.jpg|My catsona whitney sona.png Dogdaisypoodle is a popular artist with over 3000 fans and over 187910 stars. 'Art styles' Most often draws wolves but cats and horses too :3 I can draw Humans but I don't find them fun to draw so I stick to animals XD My style does not change that often if it does it Is uselly minor things. And she's really really cool :D -paws 'Personality and Traits' 04/30/19:'' Hey y'all. Don't know if this is still relevent but i kinda was on a nostaliga trip and ended up here haha. Oooh boy is this page a bit cringey, yet it still holds a place in my heart full of good memories. After all Disney Create is where i started digital art and really pushed myself to improve. It was a shame it was taken down but nothing can last forever i suppose. Anyway i guess i'll leave a few links on where you kind find me as of today.. most of the links here i have abandoned. Updated links will be below. It also may come as a shock but i no longer have Daisy as my Fursona! Instead i have a new girl named Scout, she's a saber toothed Cardigan welsh Corgi haha! My dA is Daisywolf13 i'm not really active here but i still post artwork in bursts from time to time. I also have a youtube now! My channel is Scoutcorgi and i have fun with Speedpaints, PMVs, MAPs and other dumb videos. ''Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCT4QGsSKLFKtR4yH6qzUxUg?view_as=subscriber dA'':' https://www.deviantart.com/daisywolf13/ My twitter is also '''@scapplemave if you want to say hi! Anyways have fun looking at my super old artwork lol. -''Scout '(Daisy/Dogdaisypoodle) Hello I'm dogdaisypoodle but feel free to call me daisy That's what I most commonly go by on the web :) My fursona is daisy with tan and brown fur, blue eyes, and a daisy in her hair. She is a wolf German Shepard mix (see ref sheet below) Daisy was created 4 years ago when she first joined create in 2010 I also have cat,dog and wolf OCS Daisy s boyfriend is jake by ILOVEMITTENS517. I love the warriors cats book i have and read all of the books :3 ''**Art trades are currently closed** **request are closed**'''' My disney create page' My favorite artist would have to be slinki47 But yippers too I have known her since I joined create And she is just very talented! My favorite when I first joined was nature1401 Look her up she has some GREAT art. I like to animate off of create (my animations are loads better off create than On) I do that on photoshop elements 0.8 or flash professional I use Wacom bamboo tablets in case you were wondering (Do not edit unless I asked) Feel free to add my art to photos :3 http://s1138.photobucket.com/user/Daisywolf13/library/?sort=3&page=1 if you want to see art off of create Carries (in no order) Daisy (my fursona) Goldenpelt Brittany Silvernose Star Blake Sky Duston Kodi (not dc shared) Niju Jessica (not dc shared) Hunter (not dc shared) Jackie Oliver (due for new design) Patches (no longer useing) Beauty (old) Shasta #2 (old) Sam (old) Bear (old) Jane (not shared on DC) Rex #2 (old) Sammy (very old) Shasta #1 (one of my first very old) Rex #1 (very old) Nancy (old) Butterfly (very old) Sybil Sage sassy I will finish this list soon :3 =Chicken smoothie art shop= http://www.chickensmoothie.com/Forum/viewtopic.php?f=21&t=1786196 Category:About me Category:Wolf Artist Category:Wolf artist